Yuki Miyu
Contents [http://kirigakure.wikia.com/wiki/Biography_Template#Character_First_Name:EditEdit Character First Name:] #[http://kirigakure.wikia.com/wiki/Biography_Template#Character_Last_Name:EditEdit Character Last Name:] #[http://kirigakure.wikia.com/wiki/Biography_Template#Nickname:_.28optional.29EditEdit Nickname: (optional)] #[http://kirigakure.wikia.com/wiki/Biography_Template#Age:EditEdit Age:] #[http://kirigakure.wikia.com/wiki/Biography_Template#Date_of_Birth:EditEdit Date of Birth:] #[http://kirigakure.wikia.com/wiki/Biography_Template#Gender:EditEdit Gender:] #[http://kirigakure.wikia.com/wiki/Biography_Template#Ethnicity:EditEdit Ethnicity:] #[http://kirigakure.wikia.com/wiki/Biography_Template#Height:EditEdit Height:] #[http://kirigakure.wikia.com/wiki/Biography_Template#Weight:EditEdit Weight:] #[http://kirigakure.wikia.com/wiki/Biography_Template#Blood_Type:EditEdit Blood Type:] #[http://kirigakure.wikia.com/wiki/Biography_Template#Occupation:EditEdit Occupation:] #[http://kirigakure.wikia.com/wiki/Biography_Template#Scars.2FTattoos:EditEdit Scars/Tattoos:] #[http://kirigakure.wikia.com/wiki/Biography_Template#Affiliation:EditEdit Affiliation:] #[http://kirigakure.wikia.com/wiki/Biography_Template#Relationship_Status:EditEdit Relationship Status:] #[http://kirigakure.wikia.com/wiki/Biography_Template#Personality:EditEdit Personality:] #[http://kirigakure.wikia.com/wiki/Biography_Template#Bloodline.2FClan:EditEdit Bloodline/Clan:] #[http://kirigakure.wikia.com/wiki/Biography_Template#Techniques:EditEdit Techniques:] #[http://kirigakure.wikia.com/wiki/Biography_Template#Element_One:EditEdit Element One:] #[http://kirigakure.wikia.com/wiki/Biography_Template#Element_Two:EditEdit Element Two:] #[http://kirigakure.wikia.com/wiki/Biography_Template#Weapon_of_choice:EditEdit Weapon of choice:] #[http://kirigakure.wikia.com/wiki/Biography_Template#Weapon_Inventory:EditEdit Weapon Inventory:] #[http://kirigakure.wikia.com/wiki/Biography_Template#Allies:EditEdit Allies:] #[http://kirigakure.wikia.com/wiki/Biography_Template#Enemies:EditEdit Enemies:] #[http://kirigakure.wikia.com/wiki/Biography_Template#Background_Information:EditEdit Background Information:] #[http://kirigakure.wikia.com/wiki/Biography_Template#Approved_by:EditEdit Approved by:] '''Character First Name:''' Miyu '''Character Last Name:''' Yuki '''Nickname: (optional):''' '''Age:''' 23 '''Date of Birth:''' 2-03 '''Gender:''' ''Female'' '''Ethnicity:''' ''Kirigakurian'' '''Height:''' ''5'4'' '''Weight:''' ''122 lbs'' '''Blood Type:''' AB '''Occupation:''' Shinobi ANBU '''Scars/Tattoos:''' '''ANBU Tattoo''' '''Affiliation:''' Kirigakure '''Relationship Status:''' Single '''Personality:''' Miyu is very calm and humble. She acts like a proper young lady but does not act uptight or stiff. She can be sensetive to things at times, but mostly keeps to herself. It takes a long time to gain her trust, but once you do earn it, she becomes very protective and motherly. However, when she is in the heat of combat, Miyu becomes spunky and a bit crazed, often losing herself in fights and going overboard. '''Bloodline/Clan:''' The Yuki clan (雪一族, Yuki Ichizoku) lived in the Land of Water. Some time ago, the country was in the midst of a civil war. In this war, different sides battled each other using ninja, some of whom possessed kekkei genkai. After the war ended, memories of the horrific battles still lingered in the minds of the people, causing wide-spread persecutions against those with kekkei genkai. Because of this, the Yuki clan, whose members carried the Ice Release kekkei genkai went into hiding '''Techniques:''' '''WATER RELEASE:''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release%3A_Water_Bullet_Technique Water Release: Water Bullet Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release%3A_Water_Whip Water Release: Water Whip] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release%3A_Azure_Dragon_Palm Water Release: Azure Dragon Palm] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release%3A_Gunshot Water Release: Gunshot] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Rain_Jutsu Water Release: Black Rain Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release%3A_Cold_Sky_Water_Attack Water Release: Cold Sky Water Attack] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Clone_Technique Water Clone Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Hiding_in_Mist_Technique Hiding in Mist Technique] '''WIND RELEASE:''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Release%3A_Air_Bullets Wind Release: Air Bullets] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Release:_Gale_Palm Wind Release: Gale Palm] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Release%3A_Whirlwind_Fist Wind Release: Whirlwind Fist] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Release_Stream Wind Release Stream] '''ICE RELEASE:''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Ice_Release:_Ice_Dome Ice Release: Ice Dome] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Ice_Release%3A_Snow_Storm_Swallows Ice Release: Snow Storm Swallows] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Certain-Kill_Ice_Spears Certain-Kill Ice Spears] '''Element One:''' Water Release '''Element Two:''' Wind Release '''Weapon of choice:''' Senbon '''Weapon Inventory:''' *10 Kunai *30 Senbon *15 Explosive Tags *2 Smoke Bombs *3 Ice Bombs '''Allies:''' Kirigakure '''Enemies:''' Enemy Villages '''Background Information:''' Born into a small family in Kirigakure on February 3th, Miyu was raised to be proper young lady. Her parents had no intrest in having her becoming a Shinobi, since they had lost many loved ones and friends who served as Shinobi. Her mother was a medical ninja, while her father served as a Hunter Nin. Both of them were retired, but Miyu loved to hear about all the things that they accomlished as ninja. Eventually they gave in and let her join the academy at the age of 8. By the time she was 13, she was a Genin with quite some talent using Water Release and ninja tools. Around the age of 16 she was promoted to Chuunin Rank, and discovered her ability to use the Ice Release. She was stressed to never use it, and to not share that she had it. Her father came out of retirement to work along side his beloved daughter. He was a bit out of shape, but still preformed well on missions. When she reached the age of 20, she was promoted to the rank of Jounin. Sadly, it was on this day that her father also fell in the line of duty. This left a blow on her and her mother. It was a period of grief, but together, the women were able to pull through. Miyu's mother began to go back to work in the Kirigakure Hospital and training her daughter in a the forrbidden Ice Release and Shurkienjutsu. Kaiyo currently spends her time sharpening her skills and serving Kiri as an ANBU Operative. She hopes to one day be able to share her Kekki Genkai with the world. '''Approved by:'''